Runaway
by ShieldShockLuvr
Summary: Newly single Hermione and her equally freshly single friend, Ginny need an escape. And what better than a spur of the moment decision to attend a distant acquaintance's destination wedding. Of course Hermione wasn't expecting to run into her old flame, Draco Malfoy. (Lots smut eventually and very AU.)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

This is completely AU just go with it. I promise there'll be smut eventually.

* * *

Hermione retrieves her white open-toed shoes from the ugly gray bin and steps aside before dropping them to the floor and slipping her feet in. She nods to the man and moves away from security. She smooths out her green skirt, straightens her white tank top, and pulls her white sunglasses down from the top of her head. Retrieving her black carry-on, she glances around for Ginny. Ginny is already waiting for her past security, wearing a short denim romper with black sunglasses propped up on her head, keeping her red hair out of her face. She is sitting on her blue carry-on with her legs crossed while motioning her thumb quickly over her magic-enhanced touch screen phone.

"Ready?" Hermione asks.

"Almost." A few more swipes. "Done. It's QuillNet official now."

"So, is it officially complicated?"

"It was complicated last week. Now I'm single," Ginny murmurs standing and extending the handle of her bag.

Hermione nods. Once they find their gate, she'll have to make a similar status change. _'Fucking Ron,'_ she thinks to herself. Ginny was completely understanding. Her brother cheated on Hermione with Millicent Bulstrode, of all people. So instead of standing with her brother in sisterly solitude, Ginny threw in behind Hermione like she had in the past.

It's a simple ritual, really. Their post-breakup routine has been the same since Hogwarts. When either of them has reached the end of a relationship, they meet at Heathrow and simply hop the first plane to warmer climate.

Today, they are both post-breakup.

Hermione's aunt, Gloria, is a flight attendant with British Airways, and they have taken full advantage of her benefits. They fly standby, which usually means hours of waiting for two seats together to open up. They don't mind. It gives them a chance to cool off...and talk shit. Terminal 8 is a familiar place.

Wordlessly, they part ways. Ginny heads over to a newsstand. She picks up two bottles of orange juice and a pack of gummy candy. She rips open the candy wrapper with her teeth, puffing out a yellow plastic triangle, and ignores it as it flits to the ground. She pours two or three directly into her mouth before tucking the rest of the package into the crook of her arm. She opens both juice bottles and approaches a water fountain.

Hermione makes her way to the duty free shop. Her index finger traces the square top of a bottle of amaretto, before she decides to grab the larger bottle next to it. She opens the bottle and takes two swigs on her way to the water fountain. She approaches Ginny from behind. Hermione doesn't speak, but Ginny knows she's there. She hands Hermione a half empty bottle of juice as she pours out the contents of the other bottle in her hand. Hermione fills her juice bottle with amaretto, then hands the bottle over to Ginny who follows suit. They discard the now empty liquor bottle and then toss a few gummies into their drinks.

Voila. Amaretto Sunrises.

They stand in front of the monitors looking at the flight schedule and sipping their drinks. Though they put themselves on the waitlist for a Cancun flight to get through airport security, they stop now to consider all their options.

"Puerto Rico?" Ginny suggests.

"No, I want out of this country," Hermione replies, pulling her sunglasses up to rest on her head again. "New York?"

"Too cold."

"It's July."

"I'm packed for the beach. I've got four bikinis in here", Ginny replies kicking her bag. "Besides, we went to New York after I broke up with Michael...Dominican Republic?"

"Nuh-uh," Hermione replies raising an eyebrow at Ginny. "Dean."

"Right."

"Oooh...Delhi?"

Ginny shakes her juice bottle. "I don't have enough liquor for a flight that long."

"Okay, how about Rio?"

Ginny nods. "Yeah, okay... And look Quito is departing from the next gate."

"Great," Hermione says, taking another sip of her drink. "Let's camp out between the two and hope we get lucky."

They weave through the terminal, and approach the gate. They put themselves on the waiting list for both flights. They park on an empty stretch of chair in between the gates.

And they drink.

An hour later, they are both trashed.

"...And his back is hairy! Dude needs a fucking weed whacker!" Ginny exclaims much too loudly pointing to one of the passing muggles.

Hermione laughs.

"Seriously, having him exposed anywhere was embarrassing. And he always wanted to do it in public. What the hell?" Ginny continues.

"Yeah well at least you could do it in public. Ron would fucking jizz in his pants if I licked my lips at him. What are we? Fourteen?" Hermione takes another sip of her drink. "Ugh, I am done with the dumb shit!"

"Wotcher, Hermione!" a familiar voice startles them both.

"Shit!" Hermione jumps up and spins around. "Oh...Tonks. What's up, girl." She pulls Tonks in for a hug.

"Nothing. Wotcher, Ginny."

Ginny raises her bottle in acknowledgement.

Tonks notes their single carry-on bags and their inebriated status. "Which one of you is single now?"

"I am!" they say almost in unison. They're too drunk for a synchronized response.

"I see. So where are you headed?" Tonks continues.

"Wherever." Hermione tries to take another sip of her drink, but is disappointed to find her bottle empty. "You?"

"Panama. My friend, Cedric, is getting married."

"Oh yeah, I remember Cedric. Quidditch player. Kind of cute." Hermione sits back down and leans forward with her elbows on her knees. She'd met Cedric through Tonks. He visited London two summers ago and Hermione had taken them around at Tonks's request. She'd taken him to all of the Muggle hotspots, Piccadilly Circus, Westminster Abbey, and the National Gallery where he was disappointed that none of the pictures moved or talked. She got along well with Cedric, who at the time had just gotten engaged.

"Hermionessss. You... Hi. I like you...You... I'm marry...Cho! I'm getting married! Woooo!" Cedric slurred in a drunken stupor as they navigated through the cobblestone streets of Covent Garden. "You wanna come?" he invited.

"Yesssssss, Ced...ric. I wanna... I wanna see you get married!" she accepted. She didn't bother to attempt a mental note. No way was she going all the way to Panama for Cedric's wedding.

"Come to Panama! For Cedric's wedding!" Tonks beams, breaking Hermione out of her trance.

Hermione blinks slowly and looks over at Ginny. She's shaking her empty bottle upside down with her tongue out, desperate for one last drop of alcohol. Hermione slowly turns back to Tonks.

"...Okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really sad this fic didn't get any reviews. I know people are reading! If you want to see more hot Draco/Hermione sex, you've got to tell me!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! It's smutty! Enjoy!

* * *

They approach the gate, where the flight to Panama City will depart. Hermione and Ginny walk with their arms linked, holding each other up.

Tonks walks two steps ahead. She breaks into a run as she nears Remus and wraps her arms around him, kissing him passionately. She can't have been away from him for more than 20 minutes.

 _'Get a room.'_ Hermione tries not to think the awful things, since she currently hates men. Instead, she sets Ginny down in the row of seats behind Tonks. "Be right back." She goes to the counter, putting their names on the standby list for the flight.

"Hermione! Come meet our friends." Tonks calls.

Hermione is just drunk enough to completely miss that there are other people traveling with them. She wonders whether she needs more or less liquor in her system. She looks over to the group of people on the chairs with Tonks. _'More liquor'_ she decides. She shakes her head and walks back over to Tonks.

"Well, you know Remus," Tonks says, putting her hand on Remus's chest. Of course she knew Remus, he was one of her professors at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Hermione," he says, leaning in and kissing her cheek. Hermione smiles.

"And, these are my friends. This is Fleur," Tonks says, gesturing to a girl on her right.

"Nice to meet you," Fleur replies. Hermione nods and smiles. She notes Fleur's accent, thick and exotic. French. She wonders how they know each other.

"...and this is Pansy," Tonks gestures to a blond woman who has her back to them.

Pansy is leaning over the chair next to her. Upon hearing her name she spins and smiles, revealing the gentleman behind her.

"Nice to meet you , Pan- Draco!" Hermione widens her eyes and covers her mouth upon seeing him.

"Hermione?!" Draco looks at Pansy, and removes her hand from his thigh. "Wow. So good to see you."

"You know each other?" Tonks asks.

 _'Yeah, he ate my pussy for an hour straight.'_ "Yeah, we've met," Hermione answers.

Draco gives her a knowing look. Tonks catches it and smirks slightly.

Hermione drops her gaze to Draco's lips and she lingers a second longer than she should.

"This is my friend, Ginny," she blurts out and gestures behind her. The group looks over to the girl passed out with her head back on the chair.

 _'Less liquor. Definitely less liquor'_ "I...uh... I should probably get her some water..." Hermione smiles and excuses herself. She walks over to the newsstand. She pulls two bottles of water out of the cooler and holds one to her forehead.

"Hermione?"

"Shit!" She's really jumpy when she's drunk.

"It's just me," Draco smiles. "I thought I'd get some water too."

"Oh.. Um.. Here," she says, handing him one of the bottles in her hand and retrieving another.

"Thanks." Draco says, and they walk over to the cash register.

' _...be sober, be sober, be sober.'_ "So. Have you been to Panama before?"

"Fuck, you look hot," Draco says, dragging his gaze from her eyes to her chest and down to her skirt, eye-fucking her.

Her breath hitches. But she ignores his last statement. "This'll be my first time. I travel a lot too. I'm not sure why I haven-"

"I can't stop thinking about you." He bites his bottom lip.

Hermione gapes. "Uh... I need to get back to Ginny." She collects her change and briskly walks back to the gate.

She shakes Ginny awake and hands her a bottle of water. Ginny has downed half the bottle before she can speak. "Let's go... We can make that flight to Rio if we-"

"Granger," she hears a loud voice over the intercom shout.

"Fuck," Hermione whispers.

Ginny hops right up and collects their tickets. Now they're committed.

Hermione's eyes wander back over to Draco. She notes how much that Pansy girl is touching him. But, he seems uncomfortable. He meets Hermione's eyes and smiles...wickedly. Hermione licks her lips. She remembers the feel of his fingers, the taste of his skin, and the sound of his moans. She feels a pulse throb in her center.

 _'Panama it is.'_

"So I just QuillNetted Cedric, and he's super excited that you two are coming." Tonks says shaking her phone at Hermione.

"What?" Hermione says, forcing her gaze away from Draco. "Oh. Great. When's the wedding?"

"Well the civil ceremony is later today. We're going out to dinner after that. And the reception is tomorrow," Tonks smiles. "We're all driving out to the beach house after the wedding, if you want to come."

"We wouldn't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion. I'm so excited for you to join us."

"Well, thanks, Tonks. That's really sweet. So we'll just find a hotel and-"

"Nope. Got that covered too. I told my uncle to make room for two more. You're staying with us."

"We couldn't-"

"We'll never make it to the ceremony on time if we have to split up. My uncle even rented us a car. So, we can move around. Hmm, I'll have to tell him to upgrade to an SUV." Tonks raises her eyebrows and smiles.

"I'd really feel better if we just found a hotel," Hermione insists.

"You don't want to do that Hermione. You're two young ladies travelling alone. It's much safer for you and Ginny to be with us," Remus offers. Hermione widens her eyes at him. Her gaze darts to Draco then back to Remus. Remus shrugs.

"It's settled then. Don't worry, the house is huge. You'll even have your own rooms," Tonks continues.

"C'mon, plane's boarding," Remus encourages.

She collects her bag and stands in line next to Ginny. She doesn't look, but she can feel Draco's gaze burning a hole in her. _'More liquor. Definitely more liquor.'_

They're all seated in one row. Ginny sits at the window, next to Hermione. On the other side of the aisle, sits Tonks, Remus, Pansy then Draco. Fleur sits after the second aisle break, next to a Venezuelan couple.

 _'Ginny, if ever there was a time for some best friendly telepathic communication, this would be it.'_ "You excited?"

"I will be after my nap," Ginny says, and she pulls her sunglasses down over her eyes.

Hermione rolls her eyes and looks away. She confirms her suspicions, and she catches Draco staring at her, completely ignoring whatever it is that Pansy is talking about.

She pulls her sunglasses down again and leans back, awaiting take off.

She must doze off, because the next time she opens her eyes, they're in the air and Ginny is still sleeping beside her. She notices the flight attendants all busy preparing the carts for the inflight snack. If she's ever going to get a bathroom break, it's now. She pulls off her sunglasses, gets up, walks through the aisle, and steps into the lavatory.

After she's done relieving herself and she's washed her hands, she fixes herself in the mirror. A few seconds later, she hears the 5 knocks of "shave and a haircut" being tapped on the door. Her heart skips a beat. Carefully, she unlocks the door, and taps 2 knocks back, "2 bits."

The accordion door is pushed open and Draco quickly steps inside. He slides it closed behind him and locks it.

Draco claims her mouth with a demanding kiss, cupping her jaw with his left hand. He winds his right hand around her waist and pulls her closer. He slides his tongue in between her lips and thoroughly explores her mouth, swirling and flicking his tongue against hers.

She wraps her hands around his neck and surrenders to his embrace.

He drops his hand from her face and his hands slide down the sides of her body. They wander back up her front and he palms her breasts over her shirt.

She lets out a low moan and he nips at her bottom lip in return. His hands move down again, he squeezes gently as he passes her bottom, and he bends slightly down wrapping around her thighs. He picks her up and rests her on the small counter.

Her hands fumble for his belt and he pushes her skirt up to bunch around her waist. She pushes his pants and boxer briefs down as far as she can reach with her hands, then drops her right shoe and uses her foot to push his clothing down to gather by his knees.

He slides his hands up her outer thighs and she lifts her hips as he pulls down her underwear and yanks them off her right leg, not bothering to take them off her left. Draco kisses her again.

She tugs and the hem of his shirt and slide her hands underneath. She drags her fingertips against his abs. Her hands wind around grip to his hips and she pulls him closer. She feels his hardness graze her opening.

He lets out a grunt as he breaks the kiss. He pulls a condom from his shirt pocket, and tears it open. He makes short work of rolling it down his length, while Hermione bites and sucks at the skin on his neck. Draco lifts his head up and slants his open mouth against hers.

She pulls her right leg up high, still shoeless, and brings her heel to rest on the counter, parting her lower lips for him. He grabs ahold of himself, pushes through her folds, and buries himself to the hilt with a low grunt.

Draco quickly and quietly meets her hips with forceful thrusts. They pant heavily into each other's mouths as the pace quickens. He snakes his hand down in between them, using his fingers to rub against her and create more friction.

Hermione drops her head and bites down on his shoulder to stop herself from moaning.

He thrusts into her more erratically and she knows he's close.

She leans in and kisses him again. As soon as her tongue massages his, he stills. She feels him pulse inside of her, and it's almost enough to send her over the edge.

He rests his forehead against hers and takes a few deep breaths, then he pulls himself out of her. His hand movements quicken. He rubs circles against her clit, using more pressure than when he was inside her. The pressure builds and she feels her muscles tense.

She's close.

She drops her head back, exposing her neck to him.

He drags his tongue from the hollow of her throat up to her chin.

She finds her release and falls apart, slumping against him.

Draco kisses her once more and then lowers her from the sink. Then he takes one step back and removes the condom, dropping it and its contents into the trash.

Hermione stands on wobbly legs. She finds her shoe, and pulls up her underwear.

Draco washes his hands and then unlocks the door, and slips out of the bathroom.

Hermione waits a couple of minutes before exiting the bathroom and returning to her seat.

 _'I renewed my mile high membership.'_ "How's the flight treating you, Ginny?"

"Not as good as it's treating you," Ginny replies with a smirk.

 _'Good girl.'_ Hermione smiles.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue with this. Otherwise I'll go back to my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's some more smut... and a little plot... but mostly build up to the smut.

* * *

They all stand outside of PTY, waiting for their car to pick them up. The air is thick and humid and though it's only the early afternoon, the sky is already dark - it'll rain soon.

Remus has his arm around Tonks and they are having a discussion with Draco and Fleur. Hermione and Ginny sit on their carry-ons.

"You gonna tell me?" Ginny inquires.

Pansy walks toward Hermione and Ginny.

"Yeah," Hermione says to Ginny. "When we get a minute."

"So," Pansy stands in front of them. "Tonks tells us you both just had break ups..."

Hermione furrows her brow at Pansy.

"She told us about your tradition. I think it's cool. How you just pack up and take a trip after a break up. I wish I could do that."

"Uh...yeah." Hermione says.

"But, here I am at the start of a relationship," she tips her head over to Draco.

 _'What the hell?'_ "Oh, I didn't realize you and Draco were-"

"We're not!" Pansy exclaims. She looks over at Draco who is smiling at Hermione. Pansy mistakes the smile as being for her and she waves at him. She turns back to Hermione before she can see the confused look on his face.

Hermione catches it though and she suppresses a laugh.

Pansy lowers her voice as she continues to speak. "Not yet. But I'm hoping we will be," she smiles.

"How sweet," Hermione replies with a tight lipped smile. _'I just fucked him on the plane. So tough shit, pugface.'_

Their car arrives. ' _Fucking finally.'_

* * *

"So you and Ginny will stay in here," Tonks says, leading Hermione and Ginny up a winding staircase and up to the second floor of the house. She motions to their suite, two large sunny marble floored rooms with queen sized beds, flat screen tvs, and balconies - though they didn't have views of anything other than the community. The rooms are connected by a large beautifully tiled blue bathroom, which has two sinks and a jacuzzi. "Sorry you'll have to share a bathroom," Tonks says, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Tonks, this is beautiful," Hermione breathes. "Thank you."

Tonks smiles. "So Remus and I are staying in the main house. But, Fleur, Pansy and Draco are in the bedrooms downstairs. So you're not alone."

"This is really awesome of you."

"Well c'mon then. Get showered and dressed. We have to leave in an hour!" Tonks says and she exits the suite, closing the door behind her.

Hermione sits on the bed.

"Okay, Hermione. Spill," Ginny says, hopping on the bed next to her.

"Okay. Remember spring break, 2007? When we went to Crete?"

Ginny blinks once. Slowly. "I remember THAT we went to Crete."

"Oh, Right. We were high on potions for like...a week."

"Yeah. Good times," Ginny nods and smiles.

Hermione finds herself nodding dumbly along with her. "Anyway! Draco's the guy I was messing with while we were there."

"No shit?! The guy you told me eats pussy forever?"

Hermione involuntarily crosses her legs at the thought. "Mmhmm."

"Huh. I didn't recognize him. What happened? I mean why didn't you lock that tongue down? He obviously lives in Britain."

"Well he didn't use to. He had an apprenticeship in Bulgaria for a couple of years. And, okay so you remember how I dropped my phone in the Trevi fountain when we went to Rome?"

Ginny giggles. "Now that I do remember."

"Well, his number was in there. So, poof!" Hermione holds up a fist and quickly extends her digits. "Gone."

"Aw, damn. Owl?"

"I tried. It came back undeliverable."

"That sucks."

"I know. It's been six years. So, today when I went to go get you water at the airport, he hit on me."

"And then you fucked him on the plane?"

Hermione nods. "Without a single word. It was hot."

"Fuck! That's awesome. I'm so jealous you have a rerun. Good thing we have separate rooms," she says with a wink.

"Maybe. I'm trying to figure out what that Pansy girl's deal is."

"Oh don't worry about her. Anyone can see he's not interested in tapping that."

"Anyone but her."

There's a familiar five knocks at Hermione's door, "shave and a hair cut"

"Shit. Ginny. That's him."

Ginny scurries out of the room through the connected bathroom and into hers. Hermione takes a second to run a hand through her hair and straighten her clothes before she walks to the door. "2 bits" she replies with two knocks.

She opens the door to find Draco smiling on the other side.

This is gonna be fun.

* * *

"I'm gonna cum," Hermione warns.

She's at the edge of the bed, on her hands and knees, while Draco kneels on the floor and goes down on her from behind. She's still mostly clothed, her green skirt bunched up around her waist for the second time today and her underwear lies discarded somewhere.

"Not yet," he replies.

She drops to rest on her elbows, allowing Draco better access to her core.

He's expertly using his tongue to make her body shake with passion. He holds onto her outer thighs and rocks her back and forth, and plunges his tongue inside her, fucking her with his tongue.

"Mmmm, mmmhmmm"

"Spread your legs," Draco commands. And she does. He slants his head slightly and sucks on her most sensitive area.

She squeezes the muscles of her ass as she feels her tension inside her build.

"Grind against me," Draco demands. The vibrations of his voice pushing her closer. He extends his flat tongue and waits for her to drag herself against it.

She moves her hips, pushing against him, finding so much delicious friction that she lets go.

He quickly slides a finger into her, and moans in satisfaction as he feels her walls contract around him.

"Fuck," she whispers as she rides out her orgasm with her eyes closed.

She rolls onto her back and Draco hovers over her. He lowers himself to her and kisses her, letting her taste her desire on his lips. She thinks it's sexy.

"You didn't call," Draco says against her lips.

"I lost your info." She shrugs. "Tried an Owl. No luck.. No Quillnet. No syncing contacts."

"Fuck, I feel old," Draco chuckles and rolls to lay beside her.

Hermione giggles."You live in London now?"

"Yeah, since the winter. I'm working at the Ministry now. I looked you up, but I couldn't find you. I didn't know you knew Cedric and Tonks."

"Yeah, right? Small world. How do you know them?"

"Just from my travels. You?"

"The same... How do you know Pansy?" she hedges.

"I don't. She's a friend of theirs."

 _'She wants to fuck you, you know.'_ "She wants to fuck you, you know." She smirks. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"Fuck, I've missed you!" Draco laughs. "She probably wants to 'make love by candlelight.' Not my style. Besides, I'm not really available right now."

"Oh, you're seeing someone?"

Draco simply stares at her, waiting for realization to dawn.

"Oh! Me? You're not. I mean - we're not. Feel free to fuck her..."

Draco furrows his brow in confusion.

Hermione rolls her eyes at herself and prays for any deity listening to strike her down where she stands.

"What I mean is... I just got out of a relationship. That's what this trip is about. Just running away from it all."

"So, you're going to a wedding to help you forget a breakup?"

"No! Ginny and I actually didn't plan on going to the wedding until we ran into Tonks at the airport today. We were going... well, anywhere. It's kind of our thing."

"I see," Draco says, though he's clearly still confused.

"So, I'm not looking for anything serious right now. So, if you do want to fuck her..."

"I don't want to fuck her. I've literally got you all over my face. I'm not thinking of fucking anyone else right now."

Hermione doesn't add anything to that. This conversation is already weird. They're silent for a long moment.

"Crete was… fun," she offers.

"Yes, it was," Draco agrees.

"Panama could be fun too," she smiles.

He lowers her back down onto the bed. "Yes, it could."

* * *

Thank you to everyone to reviewed. You're the reason why there's an update. Don't forget to leave a review if you want this to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Back with another chapter! I hope you like!

* * *

By the time they arrive at the courthouse, Cedric sends a text saying that they've already signed the papers and they've missed the civil ceremony.

"Fuck!" Tonks exclaims.

"Sorry, darling. We're only like 10 minutes late. But considering we came all the way from London, I think we made good time," Remus muses.

But Tonks is in full brat mode, and she doesn't find his joke the least bit funny. "If you weren't dragging ass, then we would've made it." She looks around the group. "We need a second car. This group is too big. Too many people to keep track of. Fleur, can you drive if I put you with Ginny and Hermione?"

"They should really have a man travel with them," Remus suggests.

"Va te faire foutre!" Fleur swears in French. "We need no man!"

"No, he's right," Tonks soothes the part-veela. "Especially once we leave the city. You stay with us." The metamorphmagus turns to the blond Slytherin. "Draco? Can you drive in this country?"

"Um, yeah."

"Good. You take Hermione and Ginny."

"I'll ride with them too," Pansy interjects.

Hermione rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," Tonks replies. "Let's get going."

Having missed the civil ceremony, they opt to go directly to the restaurant. They're the first to arrive.

Hermione is wearing on off-white linen sleeveless dress with the same white open toed shoes. Ginny is wearing a pale green version of the same kind of dress.

"You all go inside. We could use some air. Be in in a minute," Ginny says, hooking her arm in Hermione's.

Tonks nods. "Remus, if you want to have a good time tonight you will get me some alcohol immediately." And they disappear into the restaurant.

"I heard you," says Ginny, raising her eyebrows at Hermione a few times.

"Oops. I'll try to keep it down."

"Whatever, you know I want details," Ginny says, adjusting her dress. She's not used to wearing sleeveless and doesn't really have the assets to hold it up.

Hermione looks over to the doors, making sure their travel buddies have disappeared into the restaurant. "Ok, he ate me out for like… 20 minutes... I came twice."

"Shit!"

"I know. He has some serious skills. Better than I remember… but then we were talking."

"Why?"

Hermione giggles. "He's taking this a little more seriously than I think I want to."

"Hermione, we've been with them for 10 hours."

"True. Ugh, you're right. Maybe I misunderstood."

"Now let's get inside. Before that Pansy girl makes a move on your runaway."

Hermione looks at the restaurant. "Who chose sushi?" They were in Panama. Shouldn't they be having ceviche or tacos or something not Japanese?

Ginny shrugged. "This is probably the healthiest meal we're going to have in Latin America. Enjoy the vegetables. We won't see many of them."

Inside the restaurant, Tonks and Remus are at the head of the table. Tonks is still in a mood. So, Hermione is seated in front of Fleur, between Ginny and Draco. Pansy sits across the table in front of Draco. And the various family members scatter through the seating arrangements. There are two seats saved for Cedric and - shit! Who is he marrying again?

Hermione searches her brain, through the alcohol and drug filled memories of her short time spent with Cedric and… Nope. She has no idea who Cedric's marrying. As if sensing Hermione's uneasiness, Ginny leans in.

"So, who did Cedric marry?" she whispers

"Fuck if I know," Hermione's whispers back.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"We'll find out, Ginny. We-"

She stops speaking at the feel of Draco's hand on her thigh. She gives him a questioning look, to which he says, "Your dress is lovely, Hermione. Ginny, you look nice too." Ginny smiles. Hermione cautiously smiles. Pansy glares daggers her way. And Draco inches his hand higher.

When Cedric finally arrives, escorted by his wife, it comes back to Hermione. _'Cho._ ' "Cho."

"What about her?" Draco asks, unsure where that outburst came from.

"Oh, I was just telling Ginny the bride's name." She leans into Ginny. "Her name is Cho."

"I see," says Ginny glancing briefly at Draco's hand on Hermione's thigh.

Two long island iced teas later, Tonks is feeling spectacular. She uses her butter knife and water glass to command the attention of the room. She stands to make her toast.

Hermione can't hear a word of Tonks's speech. She's struggling not to moan at the table.

Draco's slipped his hand up her dress and is rubbing his fingers against her through her underwear. His fingers apply perfect pressure as he trails up and down her opening. She grabs a piece of edamame and slowly uses her teeth and tongue to extract one soybean at a time, to give her mouth something to do.

Suddenly Draco's movements still. She looks over to him to see what's wrong, but he's staring straight ahead. She follows his gaze over to Pansy. ' _What's up with pugface?'_ She looks back to Draco and drops her gaze to his pants, where she finds Pansy's foot rubbing up against his crotch. ' _What the fuck?_ ' His hand is still up her dress! Hermione backs up on the chair, giving Draco an out. But he slides his hand up with her, refusing to remove it from her crotch.

Ginny leans in and whispers to Hermione "Looks like an old fashioned Mexican standoff to me."

"Fuck off, Ginny," Hermione grits out. "This is...awkward."

"Yeah, couldn't she wait until you came to start her game of footsie?"

Draco uses his free hand to grab Pansy's ankle and removes her foot from his crotch. Hermione waits for Pansy to look her way, but she doesn't. Pansy turns her attention back to Tonks, blissfully unaware of her cockblocking.

When Draco moves his hand against her again, she quickly and quietly finds her release.

"I need some air," Hermione whispers to no one in particular.

She stands and makes her way outside, wishing she smoked just so something would calm her nerves. Her thoughts easily drift to Draco. Their long walk to Listis Beach. The steep slope leading to the sand. The feel of the water on her toes, then later against her body as they fucked on the shore. The sound of his voice when he told her he loved her.

"Hermione!"

"Yeah!?" _'Shit, I'm still jumpy._ ' "Hey Cedric! Congrats!"

"I'm so glad I got a minute with you," Cedric says.

"Well, it's your wedding. You're busy."

"Thank you so much for coming. I can't believe you came all this way."

"No problem. You look happy," Hermione smiles.

"I am." Cedric looks around to make sure they're alone. "Do me a favor. Don't mention my last night in London to anyone, okay?"

' _You mean the night I caught you fucking a Moroccan busboy at that hookah bar in Covent Garden._ ' Hermione nods. "Secret's safe with me."

"Good. And I'll keep yours too," Cedric winks. "He's really into you."

"We have...history."

"I can tell." Cedric senses Hermione's hesitation to discuss further. "Well, I should be getting back.

Hermione stands outside for a few more minutes clearing her head. Her underwear is wet and uncomfortable and she's tempted to throw them away. The passersby on the street stop her though. She wouldn't think twice in London, but she doesn't behave the same way when she travels. Nothing says "stupid tourist" like a woman alone pulling off a thong in the middle of unknown territory.

Returning to the restaurant and sitting back down in her seat, she's pulled into conversation.

"So, what do you do, Hermione?" Cho asks.

"I'm a barrister."

"Oh, do you work for a firm?" Cedric chimes in.

"No, I work for the ministry. Muggleborn Advocacy is my focus."

"Could a paralegal do your job?" Fleur inquires.

Hermione makes a slightly annoyed face."Oh, no, not at all. And you wouldn't want them to. They just don't receive the proper training or education. Everything they do has to be supervised. They're excellent support staff though."

Hermione takes note of the giggling around the table. Ginny leans in and whispers "Pansy's a legal assistant. She was just going on about lawyers and barristers being paid more to do the same job she does." Hermione looks over to Pansy whose cheeks have grown red with embarrassment, and suppresses a laugh.

' _Oh, alright. I'll throw her a bone_ ' "Where did you get your certification, Pansy?"

"Um. Well, I'm still in school."

Hermione nods. "Where are you studying?"

Pansy doesn't answer.

"Well, if you're interested in law, you should look into Gringott's School of Law," she advises referring to the goblin run institution.

Pansy makes a face. "Yeah.."

"A friend works in admissions. I could call her for you. Have her send you some info?"

"That's sweet of you, Hermione," Draco answers when Pansy says nothing.

"Yeah, Hermione. That's really nice of you," Tonks calls drunkenly from her place at the table.

Pansy spends the rest of the meal pouting.

' _Good riddance!'_ Hermione thinks to herself, feeling Draco's fingers slide up her thigh. She could use a nice distraction from the bitch.

* * *

Please remember to review if you want this to continue.


End file.
